Kick One-Shot
by CupcakeQueen101
Summary: The gang is off to college and everyone knows where they are going. Except Kim. Can she figure out by talking to her best friend? Read to find out :) This is all in Kim's POV.


_**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this Kick One-Shot. I do not own the characters.**_

Seaford State or Otai Academy?

That has been the question on my mind the past couple weeks. Everyone has been telling that I should go to Otai Academy because it's such a great opportunity and not everyone has a chance to go. But it is in Japan and I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave everything and everyone behind yet. If I were to go to Seaford State, I would be near my family and my friends and I would still go to the same school.

Let me introduce myself first. My name is Kimberly Crawford and I am 18 years old. Call me Kimberly or Kimmy and I will kick your butt so hard. Just call me Kim. My best friends are Jack Brewer, 19 years old, total heartthrob of Seaford High; Jerry Martinez, 19 years old, best dancer in all of Seaford, dating Grace; Milton Krupnick, 19 years old, total nerd, dating Julie; and Eddie Jones, 19 years old, will eat anything, dating Kelsey.

The guys and I all train at Bobby Wasabi Dojo with Rudy, our sensei. Grace and Kelsey are on the cheerleading squad with me and are also my best friends. Julie is a nerd just like Milton but is also part of our girls group.

We are all seniors and graduating in 4 weeks. The entire group got into Seaford State and has decided to go there. All but me. I applied to Otai Academy thinking I would not get in, but I did. Everyone was so happy for me and told me to go, but there's something, or better yet, someone holding me back — Jack.

Jack has been my best friend since he moved here freshman year. We do pretty much everything together. We have sleepovers with just the two of us. And somehow I managed to actually fall in love with the heartthrob of Seaford. But I didn't just fall for his looks, I fell in love with his smiles and his kindness and his selflessness. He is one of the sweetest people I know and he would do anything to protect his friends. I even fell in love with his giant ego and hero complex. But I know he would never love me back. He notices girls like Donna Tobin, not me.

I have been considering telling him about how I feel. If he likes me back then I'll stay and if he rejects me I can go to Otai and get a fresh start. It isn't the best plan but it is a plan. I'm gonna tell him after karate practice today. But first I have to get to practice. I quickly walk to the mall and walk into the dojo.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kim," greets Milton.

"Whats up mamacita?" Jerry says.

"Do you have food?" Eddie speaks from his stomach.

"Where have you been?!" Rudy gives me a panicked look.

"Hi Kimmy," says Jack with a smirk. He knows I hate being called Kimmy, hence why he enjoys it.

"I don't have food Eddie and I got lost in my thoughts, sorry Rudy."

I notice the concerned look in Jack's eyes. I walk over, standing right next to him.

"I'm fine Jack. Don't worry. But can we talk after practice? It's kinda important."

"Yea of course Kim."

"NO MORE TALKING! TIME TO PRACTICE! WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT MATCH COMING UP!" Rudy franticly yells at everyone, clearly in stress.

— after practice —

Jack and I decided to head over to Phil's. Unfortunately the guys decided to come along. We have been sitting in the booth for the past hour and the guys haven't left yet. I wanna talk to Jack privately but they won't get the hint to leave. I just started being quiet, not saying anything at all, just playing with my falafel balls. I think Jack noticed though that I wanted it to be just the two of us, because he just straight up told the guys to leave. They leave but Jerry starts mumbling around in Spanish most likely complaining.

"Ok Kimmy, what did you wanna talk about?" Time to confess or maybe build up to it?

"I'm confused and lost Jack. I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"School."

"Seaford or Otai?"

"Yeah. I know Otai is a great opportunity and I am so happy that I got accepted but at the same time its all the way in Japan and I don't think I'm ready to leave everyone and everything behind. If I were to go to Seaford, I'd be near my family and friends. I just don't know what to do."

"Kim, I just want you to be happy. Remember when I got into Otai two years ago and wasn't sure if I should leave or not? I'm so grateful I didn't leave because I was able to enjoy so many more adventures with everyone here."

"So, you're saying I shouldn't go?"

"No, I'm just saying that you should choose what makes you happy." Better now than never.

"What if it isn't a place that makes me happy but a person?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if there is this person that I can't imagine my life without, who always makes me smile, and always knows exactly what to say when I am feeling down?"

"You should tell them how you feel for one, because to me it sounds like Kimmy has a crush on someone. And if you end up deciding that you wanna stay near them, then do that. And if you decide that you wanna train at Otai, then I'll support you through that. I'll support you no matter what Kimmy."

"It's not a crush Jackie."

"So you're in love with this guy then?"

"Yeah I am."

"Who is he?"

"Promise not to laugh? And to not fight them either?"

"I promise I won't laugh but I can't promise that I won't fight them. Because if they hurt you, I will come after them."

"I don't think you can beat yourself up."

"I could totally beat up — wait. Me? You're in love with me? I'm the one always making you smile?"

"Yeah." Silence. That's all there is for a minute and I know here comes the rejection.

"I love you too Kimmy." Wait… what? Did I hear that right?

"You what?"

"I am in love with you Kimberly Crawford. Since the day I met you." Wow. 3 years.

"But you teased me about having a crush on you, when it was you who had a crush on me."

"Yeah." Mind blown right now.

"I love you Jack Brewer."

"And I love you Kim Crawford."

Guess I am staying in Seaford.


End file.
